narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
The Five-Tailed Jinchuriki: Yasuki Hatake
One afternoon Yasuki Hatake was in the training field practicing his lightning and steam jutsu's and all of a sudden a man in an Akatsuki cloak appeared in front of him. Yasuki looked at the man and said "who are you and what are you wanting with the Leaf Village" the man replied in a dark voice "Who said I wanted anything to do with your pitiful village?" as he charged at Yasuki with incredible speed grabbing yasuki's head and draining his chakra knocking him out. The man lets yasuki fall to the ground then summons a large bird and puts yasuki on the bird and flies off with yasuki in toe. The sealing of the Bijuu The bird landed in a cave with a handful of shinobi from an unknown village and a gourd sitting atop a set of stairs resembling a temple. The bird dropped yasuki off at the top of the temple then fled the cave in a hurry. The shinobi standing around the gourd and yasuki's passed out body all joined hands and raised them and started chanting something. Chakra started emanating from the gourd and the lid burst open showing a chakra beast resembling the Five-Tailed Horse (Hohenheim) Yasuki awoke to the immense chakra and the Shinobi in the middle of the circle created chakra chains chaining yasuki to the table not allowing him to flee. And slammed his palm into yasuki's left arm saying Wolf Sealing Jutsu drawing the chakra beast resembling the Jinchuriki into the seal. Yasuki started screaming from the intense pain that was being sent through his body due to the Jinchuriki. Yasuki was in so much pain that he was rolling around and even had enough strength to break the chains and kept rolling off the temple down the stairs and ended up laying limp at the bottom. His body glowing with chakra. All of the shinobi went down to yasuki's body and one checked his pulse and said "He's still alive sir." The apparent head shinobi of the group replied "Good, by the time he gets back to the village it'll be time for us to strike and he wouldn't have had time to control the beast and it will be going out of control causing chaos in the village." Back in the Village Rogen decided he'd go to the training field where Yasuki was and spar with him. Once he got there there was no sign of yasuki and so he started going to another spot where he thought yasuki would be but he wasn't there either. He went back to the Kage's office and told the Hokage what was going on and the Hokage said "a Chunin squad that was on a mission claim that they saw a few shinobi from a village I didn't recognize having a large bird carrying a Konoha shinobi into a cave" and she handed rogen the report and a map of where the cave was. Rogen said "kage if this konoha shinobi was yasuki can I go rescue him?" the Hokage didn't hesitate to reply and said "you go get him and bring him back to us in one piece, take a couple shinobi with you" Rogen went to the window and said as he was leaving "I only need one other teammate." Rogen knew that him and yasuki's team would be the ones to rescue yasuki, cause that’s what he'd want. Rogen found kioto and told him everything and that night they set out to find their sensei. The Five Tailed Dolphin Horse Inside Yasuki's body yasuki was laying down in a dark room and woke up and was wondering where he was. He looked up and saw the Five-Tailed Dolphin Horse trapped and pinned down but wasn't trying to resist cause it was apparent it was used to this kinda environment. Yasuki stood up and said to the Jinchuriki "Where are we and how did you get in here?" the horse opened his eyes and looked down and replied "Those shinobi that had me in the gourd forced me inside your body making you my host." Yasuki's eyes nearly bulged out of his head not being able to comprehend what the Beast just said but in return said "Then I need your power Five tailed, so we can live in this body as 1" "the names Kokuo and I agree when u get us out of this cave I'll start lending you my power in your battles" Yasuki smiled and nodded his head in agreement as he disappeared out of his conscious and came too. He tried to get up but couldn't cause his body was so sore and was in so much pain from the seal. Finding Their Sensei Rogen and Kioto were jumping tree to tree constantly looking for a place that Yasuki could have been taken too. Kioto saw a group of unknown shinobi in Cloaks walking through the woods and Rogen looked at Kioto and nodded and kioto knew what to do. He went the other direction in the trees and landed on a limb behind the group and pulled out his bow and readied his arrows incase things heated up. Rogen then jumped down onto the walking path and greeted the shinobi. With his Eagle Eye activated he walked up to the shinobi and said "Hello there, are ya'll from the Fire Country?" one of the cloaked men in the front of the group piped up and said "No we're from another country, and it's name is none of your business; but we have no business with you or your friend" the man said glancing back at Kioto's location. Both Rogen and Kioto were shocked that he knew kioto's position but rogen continued to talk to him "We're looking for our sensei cause he was kidnapped and we have a report that said he was out this way somewhere" The entire group chuckled a little and the man replied pointing a finger at the mountain saying "IF he survived he's going to be in that mountain there" Rogen quickly drew a kunai charged with a bomb and kioto fired an arrow at the group but they transported away before the weapons could hit. After that both of them headed as fast as they could toward the mountain to rescue their sensei. They saw a cave and investigated it and no one was in there and there were multiple caves through out the mountain so rogen used Multiple Shadow Clone Technique and had all of his clones investigate. Finally after an hour of searching the real rogen found Yasuki laying on the floor of a cave unconscious. Rogen summoned one of his toad and put yasuki's body in the toads stomach until him and kioto could get back to the village. Once kioto and rogen got to the village they went straight to the hospital and Rogen summoned his toad back and got yasuki out of the stomach and let the Med Ninja's take care of him and heal his wounds. Tales of what happened A few days after Rogen and Kioto rescued Yasuki, the two of them and the Hokage went to his Hospital room so that Yasuki could debrief them. Yasuki started to tell them the story: I was training one day at the training field and a guy in a cloak attacked me and with one attack drained my chakra and knocked me out.